ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Trainer
Ace Trainers are known to push their pokemon to be the best, taking matters to the extreme at times for the sake of being the best. For them, battles are always matter that require their full passion and Ace Trainers somtimes show 'tough love' to their pokemon because of this. While some may see the methods of an Ace Trainer as cruel at times, their results are often hard to argue against. Ace Trainers have been to find weaknesses that shouldn't exist in their opponents' pokemon, turn the pains of battle into motivation to do better, and often turn the tide of battles and defy a defeat that was all but set in stone. Becoming an Ace Trainer lays the pathway of strength and determination against all odds. Ace Trainers may hone their pokemons' and their own tenacity as an untiring Chaser or the resolute Enduring Soul. Others may unlock the true potential of their pokemon as Stat Aces, become masters of a single type as Type Aces, or even learn to unlock their companions' full potential without full evolution as Underdogs. Ace Trainers are not without their cunning however, as some choose to master the conditions of battle and turn even mere placement of field and pokemon alike into advantages as Strategists or Tag Battlers. Prerequisites *13 Strength *13 Constitution Adjustments *+1 Strength *+1 Constitution *- 2 Wisdom Base Features Enhanced Training Static Effect: Each of your pokemon gains +20% experience than they would normally gain. Improved Attacks Static Trigger: Your pokemon's damage-dealing attack hits. Effect: When totaling up damage dealt to the foe, add either 1/2 your STR or 1/2 your CON modifier before subtracting the foe's defense(es) Ace Trainer Features Affirmation Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, 16 Strength At-will Trigger: Your pokemon fells a foe or scores a critical hit Effect: Your pokemon gains your modifier x2 as temporary HP. Beast Master Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, 8 badges Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Your pokemon do not protest your commands. They cannot be disobedient unless they are Legendary. Break Through! Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, 16 Strength Daily Trigger: Your pokemon's damage-dealing attack hits. Effect: The damage from the target attack deals {typeless} damage. Brutal Workout Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, 15 Constitution Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon who has just felled another pokemon. Effect: The target loses 1/2 its full HP but gains +100% experience''' from that single foe. This can only be used once per turn.' Constructive Criticism '''Prerequisites:' Ace Trainer class, 16 Constitution Daily Every 10 Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon that missed all legal targets with a move on its previous turns. Effect: Your pokemon needs to roll -1 on all further accuracy checks for the remainder of the encounter. Focus Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, Criticism Daily Every 15 levels Trainer Levels total, you may use this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon uses a Move without a Damage Dice Roll. Effect: Subtract 1/2 your CON modifier from the move's Accuracy Check. This may not be applied to moves that set a target's HP to 0. Improved Attacks+ replacement Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, 16 Strength, 16 Constitution Static Trigger: Your pokemon's damage-dealing attack hits. Effect: When totaling up damage dealt to the foe, add either your STR or your CON modifier before subtracting the foe's defense(es). This Feature replaces Attacks. Improved Attacks Z replacement Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, Attacks+ 20 Strength, 20 Constitution Static Trigger: Your pokemon's damage-dealing attack hits. Effect: When totaling up damage dealt to the foe, add your STR and your CON modifiers before subtracting the foe's defense(es). This Feature replaces Attacks+. Intimidate Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, 17 Strength, 15 Constitution Daily Every 5''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon. Effect: You use Intimidate on the target. Press '''Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class Daily Every 5''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your own pokemon. Effect: Deal damage to your pokemon equal to their full HP with your weapon. Raise any of their stats' Combat Stages by 1. '''Using Press more than once on a pokemon in the same day may make them dislike you. Press+ replacement Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, Press Daily Every 5''' Trainer Levels total, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your own pokemon. Effect: Deal damage to your pokemon equal to their full HP with your weapon. Raise any of their stats' Combat Stages by 2. '''Using Press+ more than once on a pokemon in the same day may make them dislike you. This Feature replaces Press. Taskmaster replacement Prerequisites: Ace Trainer class, Press+ Static Effect: Whenever you use Press+ or Press on a target, remove the {flinched} and {confused} conditions from the target (if applicable) and raise any negative combat changes to 0. Category:Trainer Class Category:Basic Class